


After Roisa Ended

by Cody_Rules_1



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Rules_1/pseuds/Cody_Rules_1
Summary: I didn't like how canon ended Roisa and so I wrote a background scene that I wish happened.





	1. After Rogelio's Party In Chapter 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like how canon ended Roisa and so I wrote a background scene that I wish happened.

"Raf...I'm fine." Luisa was hurt that her brother didn't believe her.

"Luisa. You are not fine. I remember what happened the last time you saw Rose die...And this time it was you who..." Rafael trailed off as he thought of all those years ago. He shuddered and then continued: "You are not fine and you are going to go to see a therapist and if they say you're fine then, and only then, I will accept it...And, thanks, Lu. You saved our lives...I owe you."

"Raf...No...You don't. This was all my fault anyway. If it wasn't for my relationship with her, you wouldn't have been in danger in this first place..." Luisa knew this was true, even if, at this point, Jane and Rafael hadn't been in any danger. Rose had promised her that she wouldn't hurt anyone. "Can I go home now?"

"Yes, you can, Luisa," Dennis answered. "By now I assume I don't have to say it?"

"Don't go far in case we need to ask you some more questions." Luisa got Dennis' voice down to a T and he was not happy, so she added: "Sorry. That was very disrespectful and I won't do it again. I promise."

"She always keeps her promises," Raf added.

"I'll go to whatever therapist you want, Raf...But only if, when they say I'm fine, that you promise you'll accept it."

"If they say that...I promise."

"Give me your phone." Rafael reluctantly hands it over. "Here's my new number. Call me." Luisa said those last two words in a commanding tone that showed she would not allow any answer but 'sure' or 'of course' and it sent chills down his body. He just nodded at her. Then a confused look entered his face.

"When did you get a new phone?... Why did you need a new phone?..."

"I dropped my phone in the lake at Longbourne...Which you would know if you had wanted to talk to me sooner." Rafael looked guilty at that.

"I had to put my fiance and my son first, Lu...And Rose was...Obsessed with you. It just wasn't safe for them to...I'm sorry, Lu."

"It's ok, Raf...This does mean I don't have to go back to Belize now, right?"

"Yes," Dennis said before he walked off.

"Bye...Raf...Call me, ok?"

"I will."

** _10 Minutes Later..._ **

"Well done, Lu." She heard through the earpiece placed in her ear in just the right place so that it was invisible to everyone. "Your plan worked...I want you so bad right now...You're a really good actor...It's so sexy..." Luisa blushed a little at this comment. "I don't want to wait another week to see you and to touch you and-"

"Rose are you alone?"

"I may have stepped out of the van for this." The velvety voice replied.

"So...Where are you?"

"I'm in a gas station bathroom."

"So...No one can see you?" Luisa replied suggestively.

"Yes...Are you at the Library now? I know you wanted to get that Harry Potter book." Rose added in a whisper: "I still don't get why she likes those books but still..."

"Yes...But...You were saying something about wanting to touch me..."

** _1 Hour Later..._ **

Luisa unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in. She heard a noise coming from in her bedroom as she switched on the light in the living room. She reached for the gun she'd kept in the drawer of her desk since she found out who Rose was. She shot a gun before (not this one, granted) as one of her favourite sports was hunting (she'd never hit an animal before and killed it because she believed that was wrong). She'd hit animals, drug them so they pass out, remove the bullet and heal them. She knew it was pointless but she needed to practice hitting a moving target with actual survival instincts. She moved towards the bedroom with her gun facing towards the door. She pushed it forward but lowered the gun when she saw Rose, wearing nothing but a very see-through sheet. She put the gun inside her bedside table and pushed Rose down on the bed, eliciting a moan from the redhead.

"You're not supposed to be here." Luisa husked in Rose's ear, knowing what that did to her girlfriend. Rose moaned when Luisa bit down on her shoulder and immediately smoothed it over with her tongue, leaving a dark red mark in her wake.

"Well...You did...Come up with such a great plan I...That's very distracting, Lu." Luisa smiled.

"Are you complaining? Do you want me to stop?" Luisa smirked as she backed away from Rose.

"You're not playing fair!" Rose whined as she pulled Luisa back on top of her. "Please...Don't stop...I'm only complaining about you stopping." Luisa continued to kiss Rose's neck.

"Better?" Rose moaned in response and Luisa smiled and decided to tease her girlfriend a little. "That's not an answer, Ro." She was met with silence. "Fine...Just continue what you were saying before I 'distracted' you."

"I'm impressed by and proud of you, Lu. I mean..." She trailed off as Luisa's hand travelled under the sheet.

"Continue," Luisa ordered, turning Rose on to no end, as she slowly started drawing patterns on Rose's thigh getting closer and closer to her sex every time but never placing her hand where Rose wanted her to. Luisa's mouth returned to Rose's neck, once again.

"I mean...Just...There are no words for how smart your plan was." Luisa's mouth travelled down to Rose's breasts, leaving hickey's in her wake. She started massaging Rose's boob with her free hand whilst her mouth bit the edge of the other. "Helping me break out of prison. Knowing they would put you in WitSec." Luisa rolled Rose's left, now rock hard, nipple between her fingers whilst she licked over the right before putting her mouth completely around Rose's boob. Rose shuddered and arched into Luisa's touch, she was finding it hard to even string together a single, coherent thought. "How did you know they would send you to Belize?" She was now the one met with silence. "Killing someone who looked like me to fake my death so your brother would start talking to you again, the police stop looking for me, I'm no longer in prison and...Fuck, Lu!" Luisa entered Rose with two fingers and no warning. Luisa released Rose's boob with a wet pop. This _really_ turned Rose on.

"You're so wet for me, Ro. Do you know how hot I find that? How much you're turning me on?" Rose didn't say anything she hadn't stopped moaning since Luisa had entered her. Rose closed her eyes, her moans getting louder as Luisa slowly fucked her. "Did I say you could stop talking? Open your eyes and continue," Luisa commanded. Rose did as her lover requested. She would do anything Luisa wanted. In bed or otherwise.

"And we can go anywhere...Hell, we could stay in Miami if you wanted but...Are you ok? It may not have been me but...Fuck, Lu." Luisa added another finger inside Rose as she decided she didn't want to continue to fuck her girlfriend slowly but she wanted to continue fucking her hard and fast. "You did still...Kill someone."

"I'm fine, Ro...But right now I'm a little disappointed that it's not harder for you to suppress your moaning." Luisa frowned. "I must be doing something wrong if you can still focus on what you're saying. Let me fix that..."

"Lu...You're not doing anything wrong. We both know how determined-"

"You mean stubborn."

"-Determined I can get." She finished, glaring at Luisa, who's smile returned.

"Can you really look at me like that..." Luisa's smile turned smug. "While my hand is currently doing very pleasurable things to you?" Rose had a smart remark on the edge of her tongue but that thought didn't last long as Luisa did this particular thing with her hand that always pleased Rose more than anything else Luisa did to her. Rose bit her lip, hard, to contain the moan threatening to escape.

"Don't...I want to hear you moan and I want to make you cum screaming my name." As if her body had heard Luisa's need, Rose's muscles tightened around Luisa's hand. Rose moaned loudly. "Come for me, baby." Rose came with a scream of Luisa's name. Rose collapsed under Luisa, who rolled off of her, laid by her side and draped one arm over her girlfriend, possessively. "You're all mine." She quietly said as she got as close to her recovering girlfriend as possible. This had always been her favourite part of sex with Rose; lying next to her, comfortably, in the post-orgasmic haze. She smiled at the fact that they could now do this every day. No one was looking for them. Or so they thought...


	2. After Rogelio's Party (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter.

_ **After 5 More Rounds Of Sex...** _

Rose and Luisa collapse back into the bed after they had both reached the point of having another incredible orgasm. Rose quietly sighed contentedly. "Ro..."

"What is it, Lu?" Rose looked at her girlfriend, concern etched across her face.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you here right now?"

"Are you complaining?" Rose smirked. "Because I can leave."

"Don't you dare." Luisa was trying and failing, to keep a straight face. "You could get caught! You promised I wouldn't lose you again. I won't risk you getting caught here. I can't risk losing you again, Ro...I can't..." Luisa started crying.

"Shhhh...It's ok, Lu...You're not going to lose me again, Lu. I won't allow us to be separated again...And...I told you I couldn't wait a week to see you."

"You do know this means you can't leave the apartment until our trip to Paris." Luisa's voice takes on a low, sultry tone that turns Rose on, even though she had already come three times when she was with Luisa that morning before they had separated, twice whilst having phone sex with her earlier and four times since Luisa had come home. She was always beyond satisfied by Luisa but it always had just left her with wanting more of her gorgeous girlfriend.

"That was kind of the point, Lu...I have to give you one thing though, Lu...suggesting we spend Valentines Day in Paris was a very romantic idea." Luisa looked proud of herself and there was also something else in her smile that Rose couldn't place. Truth was that Luisa had a very romantic surprise planned. She had insisted they spend Valentines Day in Paris for another reason...Not that she was going to clue Rose in on that. "And...Did you honestly think I could handle not being with you for another week?"

"No...I was kind of counting on it...But I was hoping that you would take my warning seriously, Ro." Luisa's smile falters for a few seconds. 

"I did but...I couldn't stop thinking about getting my hands back on your body and...I was just sitting in that hotel room and knowing that you were only an hour's drive away...I couldn't just stay away from you...Especially when this morning was this first time I had gotten my hands on you since you broke up with me. I couldn't stop thinking about it."

"How did you even get in?"

"I may have...Jumped in through your window."

"But my apartment is on the top floor of a 5 storey-high building, Ro..."

"I used the fire escape," Rose responded shyly.

"My window has been locked for the last week..."

"I may have unlocked it before I left this morning...Wait...You didn't get back until about 3 hours ago..."

"Alice may have been staying here," Luisa added.

"Who's Alice?" Luisa didn't answer but started kissing Rose's neck, that was now littered with love bites, completely ignoring Rose's comment. "Was she your girlfriend...Whilst I was..."

"God no...Please get that image out of my head." Luisa looked like Rose just said the most repulsive thing in the world. She looked like she was going to throw up. "Alice is my...Daughter." Rose's face froze. She knew Luisa wanted to tell her something but this was not what she had expected.

"How old..."

"23. I adopted her and her twin brother, David, in 2009. They were thirteen. They were born on March 15th in 1996. I knew their parents and I promised their mother that I would take care of them when she died about half an hour after giving birth to them. I always keep my promises...I've only ever broken my promise once and that was an accident. I didn't know that-" Luisa cuts herself off. "I wasn't ready to be a mother so I had no other choice but to allow them to be put in care. I kept track of them to keep my promise but when they were 13 I found out that Alice had been arrested for drug dealing." Luisa chuckled a little. "She had been dealing weed to some kids in high school. Alice was always smart, she has an IQ of 167." Luisa smiled fondly whilst talking about her daughter. "She started high school at 11. Whilst her brother started at 12. David had an IQ of 158. He also has a son, Adam, who he had when he was 15, he's 8 now. Adam's IQ is 150 but he'll probably be in high school at 12 too. I could have gone to high school sooner too if it wasn't for my drinking and behavioural problems. I should've told you sooner but...I was scared that you would...That you wouldn't...Feel the same as you did before I told you." Luisa turns away from Rose. "There's a lot I haven't told you, Ro. You're not the only one here with a past no one knows about."

"This is surprising, yes. But..." Rose forced Luisa to look at her and took Luisa's hands in her own. "This doesn't change how I feel, Lu. Nothing ever could."

"There's a lot I have to tell you, Ro...Let's see if you still feel like that after I do...But...Can it wait until morning...You've _REALLY_ tired me out." Rose smirked at her girlfriend.

"Sure, Lu."


	3. Luisa's (Secret) Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose learns Luisa's main secrets.

_ **The Next Morning...** _

Luisa wakes up in her apartment at 6 o'clock like usual. She gets up, whilst making sure that she didn't accidentally wake her girlfriend. She went into her closet and pick out a pair of jeans, a bra, a pair of panties, her trainers and a T-shirt. She put her clothes on and left the apartment.

_ **30 Minutes Later...** _

She returns to the apartment, puts down the coffee, two paper bags and her decaf chai latte on the bedside table, takes her clothes off and gets back into bed. She turns over to see Rose lying down with her mouth slightly open, quietly snoring. Luisa quietly giggles to herself and Rose stirs. 'Shit,' Luisa thinks to herself. 'I forgot how much of a light sleeper she is.' "Lu...Why are you up? What time is it?" Rose whined.

"6:42" Rose shot up, clearly now awake.

"I slept all day?"

"No...6:42 AM, Ro."

"So, why the hell are you up now?"

"I'm always up at 6 and I decided to go to the cafe to get something to eat and a drink...And I didn't mean to wake you up." Luisa leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. Rose moaned as Luisa deepened the kiss. Then abruptly stopped.

"Wait...I smell..." Rose's face relaxed and she smiled goofily. "Coffee..." Luisa struggled to hold her laughter in.

"I said I didn't mean to wake you but I'm not an idiot. Here," she said, handing over the, now lukewarm, coffee.

"Thanks, Lu...What's in the bags?"

"Take a guess."

"Please say donuts."

"Yep." She handed Rose one of the paper bags and Rose squealed with delight. She stared at her girlfriend whilst looking like a 5-year old girl at Disneyland for the first time. "What?"

"We've known each other for 10 years this July and I have _NEVER_ heard you squeal before."

"And you never will again," Rose said as she and Luisa stuffed powdered sugar donuts in their mouths.

"Ro...We do still need to talk." Luisa said when all of the donuts were gone. Rose nodded. "Where would you like me to start?"

"What do you think is the most important thing you haven't told me?"

"I knew the entire time who you were. I found out the day after we met." Rose looked like someone had just slapped her in the face for no reason.

"WHAT?!!!"

"Please, babe. Just listen to what I have to say first before you yell at me. Please." Rose composed herself. She wasn't just mad, she was also confused and so, she wanted to find out why Luisa would keep this from her.

"Ok."

"I'm...An MI9 agent. I'd been working for them on yours and Elena's case for 4 months before we met. Thanks to my CI, we...I knew about your plan. I do want you to know that I didn't know who you were the night we met. That was all purely us. I may have...Kept things from you but I've never lied to you, Ro...I can't. I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you."

"I did too, Lu."

"My CI told me at lunch the day after we met about your plan and he told me that if we allowed you to go through with it instead of immediately arresting you as my boss wanted, then we had a better chance of getting Elena right where I-We wanted her. I was the lead on the case because of my link to Elena through Raf. I already knew who she was and that instantly put me and my partner on MI9's list of potential lead case agents. As the case was the biggest any organisation had seen in the previous 50 years, they were taking it very seriously. My partner and I were assigned the case as I had a 100% success rate, it's now 99.99% because of...Us, and I always arrested my targets...Granted, they didn't always make it to HQ unharmed but not everyone is willing to come quietly-"

"Just like you and me." Rose couldn't help herself. She snickered but stopped when she saw the expression on Luisa's face. "Sorry, Lu. I couldn't help myself." Luisa's expression softened. She smiled.

"I was stopping myself from saying the same thing." Rose giggled and Luisa's face became serious again.

"But this is serious, Ro." She was glad that Rose didn't seem mad at her anymore but she needed to tell Rose the whole story. Now that she had started, she wasn't going to stop until Rose knew everything. "And as they weren't willing to co...Go quietly, sometimes I resorted to...Other measures-"

"Lu...You haven't...Killed anyone...Have you?"

"Not...Because of work. It's not in my nature but..."

"How many?"

"Two."

"Why?"

"Because they deserved it, Ro."

"'_That's not an acceptable answer, Ro.'_ That's what you said to me when I gave you that answer on the sub all those years ago."

"I don't want to talk about it, Ro. Please. The reasons were personal and I don't like thinking about it or them. I will tell you but...Not yet...I'm not ready to tell anyone about that yet."

"I understand, Lu." Rose wanted to push further but she could see how uncomfortable her girlfriend was, so she dropped the subject...Temporarily (she planned on bringing it up again at a later date).

"I got assigned to your case, along with my partner, and that was mainly because of my CI and my other connections."

"Like who, Lu?"

"I'm getting to that, Ro. My CI refused to co-operate with anyone but me," Luisa continued. "But he was mainly involved with Elena-"

"Who was your CI, Lu?"

"Your brother, Derek. He resented Elena for pressuring him. He liked being the douchy playboy...Just like Raf did. He and I had known each other before, thanks to his girlfriend-"

"Which one?"

"Avery Van Allen. We were together for a while...That was probably one of the top 10 most amicable endings to one of my relationships. She introduced me to Derek in...2003. She took me to one of his parties as her date." Luisa noted how jealous her lover was getting and it _really_ turned her on. Whenever Rose got jealous, she got _extremely_ possessive and Luisa _**loved**_ it. "He jumped at the chance to screw over Elena but, just in case he changed his mind, I talked to Alice because...Alice <strike>is</strike> was Derek's drug dealer. She was willing to do whatever I wanted with Derek's supply. He was an addict, so he couldn't stand the idea of his supply getting cut off. I told him if he changed his mind or refused to co-operate with me, then I'd have Alice cut him off. If Alice had cut him off, no one would've dared to supply him after without Alice's consent. No one went against Alice, ally or otherwise."

"They were scared of her."

"Yes and no. Alice has this...Pull. People just naturally want to make her happy. No one likes disappointing Alice...Even when she doesn't do anything about it. They're all afraid of disappointing her and her. She rarely did nothing about it, unless she knew that would be a more efficient punishment. She taught me that sometimes doing nothing can be more painful and a more effective punishment than doing something. So, Derek was helping me with Elena and a little with you...But Nadine and Zaz were a better help when it came to you than Derek was. Nadine and I were friends before she got involved in all of that...The same applied to me and Zaz."

"Tell me everything, Lu."

"Of course, Ro."


	4. Allison First Meets Luisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa tells Rose about she became an MI9 agent.

"I guess we start with how I met my partner and started working for MI9 in the first place."

"Who is your partner?"

"Is it that important?"

"Lu..." Rose warned.

"Allison," Luisa shyly stated.

"WHAT?!!!!!!"

"In 2009, I was walking over to my girlfriend's apartment and I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and, so I walked right into someone. That person was Allison." Rose's eyes darkened with anger.

"She dropped a USB on the pavement and must not have noticed as she just walked away. I picked it up and tried to give it back but she was gone. I carried it with me everywhere, hoping I'd run into her again, so I could give it back...But I didn't-"

"Then what happened, Lu?" Rose interrupted.

"Then, a guy came up to me and stole it. I chased him for eight blocks before I caught up to him. I punched him in the face, broke his nose and knocked him out. I took the USB back and his gun off of him, in case he woke up."

"Smart. You don't want him waking up with that near him."

"I know. That's why I took it, Ro." Rose blushed a little.

"Right. Sorry, Lu."

"It's ok, Rose...After that, two police cars, six black cars and seven black vans, with the sirens on, surrounded us. I was told to put the gun down and raise my hands behind my head as MI9, FBI, NSA and NYPD agents got out of the cars and vans-"

"They didn't hurt you...Did they?"

"No, because I did as I was told and Allison came over to me, smiled and asked for the USB back. I gave it to her, she told me her name and that she was an MI9 agent-" Rose scoffed.

"Her? You're kidding, right? They let little miss 'I'm-going-to-cheat-on-the-living-embodiment-of-everything-great-in-this-world-just-to-act-like-the-dick-I-am' in MI9?" Luisa chucked.

"Yes, they did. She met the entry requirements just like everyone else in MI9."

"These entry requirements are?"

"Pass the physical exam, have an IQ above 150 and successfully close your first case. She suggested to her boss, now my boss too, that I took the entrance exam. I only just passed the IQ requirements, so I'm one of the stupidest people in the room, at work, usually. It's very refreshing not being the smartest person in the room."

"Hey!"

"You know you're always excluded, Ro."

"True," Rose smirked. She did know that. Luisa had told her so before.

"They rank each agent and their partners on their performance on each case, add the agent and their partners' scores together for each case and total them up. At the end of each month, they take the five lowest-ranking pairs and boot out those 10 agents."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Wow...That's cruel and that's coming from me!" Rose pointed at herself exaggeratedly and Luisa burst out laughing. Rose smiled at her girlfriend. Then, her smile slowly turned into a mischievous smirk. "Wait...You said they have to meet the entry requirements to join MI9, right?"

"Yes..." Luisa was confused with where Rose was taking this.

"What if someone has a criminal record?"

"That's irrelevant...If it wasn't I wouldn't've gotten in."

"That's good...Wait...What?"

"I spent six months in juvie when I was 14."

"Why?"

"I crashed my car whilst driving drunk. It hit a tree at 75MPH. My girlfriend was put in a coma and I broke...Nineteen bones. It was a slight misdemeanour according to my lawyer...Why was that good? What are you up to, Ro?"

"Can MI9 agents change partners?" Rose ignored Luisa's inquisition.

"Yes...If they want to, Why?"

"How happy are you with Allison being your partner?"

"Not very...But there aren't any available agents that are higher ranked than her."

"What about me? How would you feel about me being your new partner?" Luisa's face was frozen in shock.

"Why would you..."

"I want to spend more time with you, Lu. I can't stand not seeing you all day...It's torture. My IQ is 169, I'm in great physical shape, I was a lawyer, so I know how to close cases and I know, probably better than anyone else, how to track someone down. I'll be extremely grateful if you could just put in a good word for me with your boss, Lu. _Please_."

"I'll arrange a meeting for you with my boss as soon as I can. Ok, Ro?"

"Ok." Luisa pushed Rose back down on the bed as a smirk overtook her face.

"You said something about being _extremely_ grateful, Ro. Can you please elaborate?" Rose's face mimicked her lover's smirk.

"You're right, Lu. I did and I'd love to elaborate for you."


	5. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets a tour and meets Luisa's colleagues.  
P.S. There's a surprise twist at the end when Rose and Luisa get an uninvited visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you wait :(  
(I'm aiming to end this fic by the end of the month. To make it up to, for the wait, I'm also aiming to add a chapter to one of my fics per day this month but we'll see if that happens)

After Rose 'elaborated' for Luisa several times, Luisa left the room and called her boss to set up a meeting for her.

"Thanks, Lu."

"No problem, Ro. But I'll be there too. I don't completely trust Jess not to try anything."

"Okay, Lu. I love you."

"I love you too, Ro." Luisa pushed Rose back onto their bed. Luisa slowly moved her hand down Rose's body whilst she kissed down Rose's neck. Both, Rose and Luisa, quietly moaned when Luisa ran her hand lightly over Rose's centre.

"Babe, please." She stared at Rose as she removed the redhead's panties with one swift move. Rose tangled her hands in Luisa's hair and pulled her up.

"Kiss me," Rose whispered. Luisa slid a finger, slowly, into Rose and started pumping her finger in and out as she kissed Rose. Rose moaned loudly and Luisa couldn't help but feel proud of herself. Luisa slid another finger into Rose and started to draw circles on Rose's clit with her thumb. Rose moaned, again, as Luisa slowly slid a third finger into Rose. Rose's mouth fell open in a silent O.

"Fuck, Lu," Rose whispered and Luisa smiled. Luisa moved her mouth back to Rose's neck. Rose's body arched up in response. Luisa pushed her body back down with her free hand. Luisa moved her fingers faster and faster then stayed at a constant fast pace. Rose's muscles clenched and Luisa could tell her girlfriend was close. "Lu, please."

Luisa whispered into Rose's ear: "Cum for me, Ro." Then, she sucked on Rose's pulse point and Rose came with a muffled scream of Luisa's name.

_ **The Next Day...** _

Luisa's phone alarm goes off at 6 AM (Luisa doesn't need an alarm but Rose does). Rose groans as Luisa switches her alarm off.

"Lu... Can we just spend all day in bed like we did yesterday?" Rose whispers before letting out a huge yawn. "After going back to bed, of course." Luisa giggles at her lover's request.

"Ro... You're the one who requested this meeting. We need to get up or we're going to be late!"

"I thought the meeting was at 8:30."

"It is."

"So why are we getting up now?"

"We need to be there by 7. I want to do a couple of things first and I want to show you around... Not to mention the fact that I always arrive at 7... I want to get back to an arranged schedule."

** _An Hour Later..._ **

"Wait... Lu... Isn't this the clinic you worked at a few years ago? What are we doing here?" Luisa grinned at Rose.

"You'll see, Ro..." Luisa lead Rose to her old office, saying hi to a few of the doctors they passed in the process and used her key to let them both in. "Watch this, Ro." Luisa's eyes lit up with excitement as she locked the door behind them and walked to her desk. She pressed a button on the inside of her desk (on the right side). A door seemed to appear out of nowhere behind her desk and opened itself. Rose let out a shocked gasp and Luisa smirked at her lover's expression. "I know, right?"

"Lu... I..."

"I love seeing you speechless," Luisa smirked at Rose.

"Even I didn't know that door was there and I'm an expert at spotting secret entrances!"

_ **10 Minutes Later...** _

"I have to say, Lu... I like most of your colleagues." Rose whispered.

"Most...?" Luisa whispered back. Rose didn't respond and, as Luisa turned around, she realized why: Jess was staring at them both whilst continuing with her meeting.

_ **5 Minutes Later...** _

"Luisa, can I talk to you and your... Girlfriend... For a minute?" Jess chocked on the word 'girlfriend' a little.

"Sure." Rose and Luisa hung back, as everyone else left.

"I thought we might do our meeting now?" Rose looked a little shocked (and, honestly, a little worried too) at this.

"OK."

_ **A Couple Minutes Later...** _

Rose, Jess (Luisa's boss) and Luisa all arrive in Jess' office. Jess sits behind her desk and Rose and Luisa sit in the two chairs on the opposite side of the desk.

"..." Rose glanced at Luisa. She was unsure of how this was supposed to continue.

"Rose... This is my boss, the head of America's MI9 division, Agent Jessica Caffrey." Rose held her hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jess stared at Rose's outstretched hand and looked back at Rose. She had her work cut out for her.

"We should probably just start," Jess said, tersely.

_ **15 Minutes Of Intense Interrogation Later...** _

"You handled that well, Ro," Luisa stated on their way back to her office.

"You know, Lu... She reminds me of Amanda Waller from Suicide Squad," Luisa chuckled a little at that. "She was so intense in there... And uptight."

"But you made it past the first round didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Now all you have to do is beat the IQ and physical tests... After that, we can get started working on our first case together!"

"I never thought I'd be working on this side of the law without having an ulterior motive..." Rose mused as they got into Luisa's office. Rose pushed Luisa against the, now locked, door.

"Are you glad you are?" She questioned before kissing Rose. Luisa granted Rose entry and moaned as Rose deepened the kiss.

"Yes, baby. I am... I've always been on your side." Rose started to kiss down Luisa's neck, eliciting several moans of pleasure coming from her.

"Oh, baby..." Luisa's eyes lit up as an idea hit her. "Do you know what the best part of you being my partner will be, Ro?"

"No..." Rose responded, wary of the look in Luisa's eyes but she continued kissing down her lover's body, undoing the buttons of Luisa's blouse in the process.

"We'll be working together a lot... In my office... And... Having a lot of office sex," Rose smirked at Luisa.

"Really, Lu? You don't think that it'll be all the time we spend together?"

"Well... That too... But mainly just all the office sex," Luisa smirked at this as Rose took her blouse and bra off and started to take off her jeans. Rose stared at her, almost completely naked, lover.

"God... You're _so sexy..._" Rose pulled Luisa's panties off. Rose moaned at the sight in front of her. She hit Luisa's hands as they tried to take her T-shirt off. "No." Rose grabbed Luisa's hands in one of hers and pushed them against the door above her head. "Behave yourself, Lu."

"God, I love it when you take control like this, Ro."

"Good." Rose kissed down Luisa's body until she reached where Luisa wanted her most. Luisa fought against Rose's hand, after groaning in frustration, as Rose skipped over where Luisa wanted her and started to leave love bites all over her thighs instead.

"Babe, please," Luisa begged but Rose just smirked at her. "I need you." Rose could taste Luisa's arousal as it dripped down her legs. Noticing this, and Luisa's comment, made Rose snap into focus... But, just as she was going to give Luisa what she wanted, she heard a knock on the door. Luisa groaned in frustration, knowing that she wouldn't be getting her release any time soon.

"Just a minute." Luisa scrambled to put her clothes back on as soon as she could. She opened the door about two minutes later... Only to find Allison on the other side looking extremely pissed.

"What the fuck, Luisa!" Allison yelled. "Why did Jess tell me that you might be getting a new partner?" The moment Allison first noticed Rose was clear as it was impossible to miss the look of fear that settled on her face (even if it only rested there for a second). Allison took her gun out from behind her and pointed directly at Rose.

"Hands in the air and turn around, slowly."

"Stop... _Ali..._" Luisa warned her and she moved her gun a little lower but it was still facing Rose. "She's my, possible, new partner. _She's_ the reason Jess told you I might be getting a new partner... She's decided to try our side... I know you don't believe it, Ali, but... She's changed." Allison raised her gun so it was completely facing Rose again.

"No. She can't change. People don't change, Lu... You should know that better than anyone with everything your father put you through. People can't and don't want to change... I know you want to believe they can but they can't." Luisa stood in front of Rose.

"You hurt her, you hurt me first." Allison's hand shook a little.

"Lu..."

"You don't have to do this, Allison." Allison's hand shook a little more.

"Please don't hurt her," Rose and Luisa whispered at the same time but Allison just sighed.

"I'm sorry it's come to this, Lu. I really am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ending :(


End file.
